Esencia del Amor
by SassyDoll
Summary: Sakura se confiesa a Sasuke, ¿Qué siente Sasuke?... un trágico accidente sucede antes de que pueda tomar su verdadera desición... ella lo olvida todo... ¿será posible que ese sentimiento vuelva?... One Shot


**

* * *

**

Hola miina-san

**Soy Nueva en esto... weno en esta pagina y en lo de escribir**

**se me dio por escribir esto me demore como 6 horas en escribirlo...**

**espero les agrade y pues dejen Reviews , ne?**

**Critiquen porfa porque no se si estara bien mi "estilo"**

**Weno ahora si los dejo con la historia... como digo siempre...**

**Vamos a comer!!!.. digo a leer...**

* * *

ESENCIA DEL AMOR (one shot)

Una voz fuerte y demandante se lo dijo:

-No te bastó con lo que le hiciste?...ya déjala en paz!

Colgaron.

-Tsk

Salió de la cabina telefónica, chocó con un hombre de avanzada edad que vestía unos pantalones marrones con un saco negro que contrastaba con los cabellos níveos que ya poseía. Se le cayeron algunas hojas y una bolsa de peluches en la cual visiblemente estaba un conejito rosado…

-Tome—le dijo pasándole los papeles y la bolsa—disculpe  
-Gracias joven… pero ya se ensució—dijo un poco triste—mi niña se pondrá triste

Se refería al conejo, era un títere. El artefacto había chocado al suelo y por al reciente lluvia se había embarrado la carita. Se sintió un poco responsable por ello.

-Cerca hay una lavandería, ahí podemos hacer que lo laven y sequen en media hora  
-Eh?... no se preocupe-  
-Por favor… vamos, así su niña no estará triste  
-Gracias—mencionó mostrando una sonrisa cálida

Avanzaron por la calle, él le tomaba el brazo y el anciano caminaba lento con la bolsa en la mano. Se puso a recordar, un dolor punzante le hizo soltar una lágrima que limpió de inmediato.

-Le pasa algo?..  
-No… es que soy alérgico al humo  
-Ah.. Soy Yaminawa Kenji… y tú joven?  
-Uchiha Sasuke  
-Sasuke-san entonces… no debes fingir tus tristezas sino aceptarlas para que se aclare tu corazón y la luz irradie en tus pensamientos

Se sintió avergonzado, ese hombre descubrió su pequeña mentira. Doblaron la esquina y prosiguieron. El sol había sido reemplazado por la luna y ésta emanaba cierta tristeza. Una tristeza que todos tenemos en nuestros corazones pero que para él era la más dolorosa y expresiva. Miraba las personas avanzar a su costado, sus caras parecían de o más normales pero aunque lo fingieran había tristeza en sus corazones. Y no hay solución…

-No deberías ser tan pesimista… todo tiene solución: lo único irremediable es la muerte—dijo el anciano  
-Eh?  
-¿Es esta la lavandería?—preguntó señalando a un establecimiento con un vidrio transparente que mostraba a una joven de cabellos largos y azules con mirada cohibida. "Laundry services dattebayo!"- o no?  
-Sí

La campanita de la puerta sonó. Se abrió y entraron, la joven le sonrió cálidamente.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke-san  
-Hola Hinata… vengo a lavar un pequeño peluche.. es de este señor es Yaminawa Keji  
-Yaminawa-san, buenas tardes, esperamos verlo pronto por aquí, puede usar la lavadora 12-C—le dio una cartilla—esperamos no tenga inconveniente  
-Que linda chica… Llámame Kenji por favor…  
-^///^Kenji…san… gracias  
-El dobe no está…¿te dejó a cargo?  
-Fue a comprarle unas flores a-  
-Entiendo… venga Yaminawa-san

Yaminawa-san miró extrañado a Sasuke pero lo siguió. Pasaron unas cortinas y vieron muchas lavadores pegadas a la pared y a personas que ponían su ropa a aquellos dispositivos de alta tecnología. Avanzaron por la gente, Sasuke robándose miradas y suspiros de algunas chicas, y también de algunas señoras "Qué lindo, trae a su padre… que buen hijo es". Vieron una pequeña máquina con un cesto encima "12-C" en la esquina del recinto y más aislada de las demás.

-Aquí es

Yaminawa-san sacó el peluche y lo introdujo. Sasuke presionó las opciones y aunque no quisiera especificó un lavado lento para que el objeto no se malograra. Empezó a funcionar.

-Sasuke-san… parece que tienes penas de amor  
-Eh?...no…  
-No trates de engañar a un viejo como yo… ya he pasado por muchas cosas y puedo saber que tú estás en estos líos…

-¿Crees que hiciste mal?  
-No sé….  
-¿La defraudaste?  
-No…  
-¿La engañaste?  
-No  
-Entonces…  
-Aunque la amara…. La rechacé…  
-Oh… entonces actuaste mal hijo…  
-Lo sé…  
-Pero por qué la rechazaste…  
-Porque le iba a hacer daño…somos muy diferentes, ella siempre estaba alegre y tenía una sonrisa cálida en cambio yo era de pocas palabras y no me gustaba estar relacionado con los demás… hasta que…  
-Hasta que ella apareció…  
-si..

Estaba solo y lo sabía. Su amigo Naruto aunque lo estimara mucho no lo ayudaba diciéndole cada vez su estado critico. Lo regañaba por sus actitudes. Por aquella actitud. Todos estaban enfadados con él, claro también su mejor amigo pero sólo un poco. Necesitaba desahogarse.

-Aunque sea viejo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Eso lo alentó.

-Verá… yo la conocí por el trabajo….

_-Disculpa….gomenasai!!!!!  
-No hay problema—dijo tratando de sonar ameno pero no podía…  
-Pero que torpe soy!  
-Si  
_

_  
Aquella chica cogió unos papeles e intentó limpiarle, era nueva, se ofreció a servir café a todos. Él se negó, ya había tenido suficiente en el desayuno pero le insistió Es para tener más ánimos Se negó pero al final terminó sirviéndole en su propia ropa.  
_

_  
-¿Qué haces?!!—gritó  
-Que o.o  
-Me estás limpiando con hojas de datos de los compradores!  
-Ah… pero el que las maneja tendrá que hacerlas de nuevo…no hay problema, a ver quién las hizo, dice "Recopilado por Uchiha Sasuke", el tal Sasuke deberá hacerlo ¿ves? ^^  
-Yo soy Sasuke ¬¬  
-Lo siento mucho T-T  
-Ey Shikamaru, dile a Asuma que voy a salir, me surgieron unos imprevistos—miró su camisa y saco con café, sus hojas mojadas y a la chica nueva pelirrosa—vendré en la tarde…¬¬  
_

_  
Salió de la oficina con su portafolio en mano. Abrió la puerta y se chocó con alguien.  
_

_  
-Sasuke-san…  
-Hinata… Ya abrió Naruto la lavandería?  
-Si…  
-Puedes avisarle que voy para allá y que me preste un polo…  
-Claro…  
_

_  
Llegó al estacionamiento, le abrió la puerta a la chica nueva y entró. Suspiró…  
_

_  
-¿Qué haces en mi auto?!  
-Tú me dejaste entrar -.-  
-Digo..¿Por qué me seguiste?  
-Estoy muy apenada por lo que pasó…  
-Traes mala suerte… quizá me estrelle en el camino…  
-A ver ni tanto… mira yo manejo  
-Moriré…  
_

_..:Unos minutos después:...  
_

_  
Lo que le tomaría veinte minutos ahora le tomó 7… esa chica manejaba como alma que lleva el diablo.  
_

_  
-Llegamos ^^  
_

_  
Bajó de prisa y entró sin mirar a nadie hasta que vio a su amigo.  
_

_  
-Teme!!... ¿Qué te pasa?.. que te han hecho!!  
-Está loca…  
-Ey!!... No estoy loca… además ya me falta poco para sacar mi licencia..  
-Para matar…  
-¿Quién es?  
_

_  
Le contó el incidente del café de la hojas y de su presentación estrepitosa. Se llamaba Haruno Sakura… Le gustaba los pasteles y su presentación no fue estrepitosa Fue de lo más común  
_

_  
-Jajajaja… primera vez que una mujer saca de quicio a Sasuke…  
-Ya Naruto…donde está el polo…  
-Al fondo, en el cesto del 10-A—sonó la campanilla—clientes, ya vuelvo, gusto en conocerte Sakura-chan-se retiró  
-Tu amigo es de lo más lin… ¿Qué haces?  
-Cambiándome—dijo quitándose la camisa y dejando ver su torso perfecto, se colocó el polo—a que viene esa cara  
-Deberías haber avisado ¬///¬  
_

_  
Metió su ropa a la máquina.  
_

_-Que increíble O.O  
-¿Qué cosa? ¬¬  
-Son de última tecnología…_

_Las miraba curiosa, queriendo presionar todos los botones. Sonrió al verla así, como una niña._

_-¿De que te ríes? -.-  
-De ti ¬ v ¬  
-No es justo!!... debes ser más amable con los nuevos Sasuke!  
-Tienes mucho que aprender—le tocó por un instante la frente con un dedo—Sakura_

_Ella le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Rieron juntos._

-Y así fue de desastroso ese día.  
-Pero creaste un vínculo con ella… y lo supiste…  
-Si… siempre fue amable con todos y muy enérgica, cosa que era indispensable para el negocio de los bienes raíces, en especial las ventas más costosas…  
-Nunca creíste verla como algo más…  
-Exacto  
-A veces negamos para nosotros lo que sabemos que será realidad. Lo negamos porque tenemos miedo a fallar, a ser felices y regresar a la soledad. No son miedos… es el sentido de autoprotección… Sasuke-san… eres muy inseguro de ti, pero cuando la conociste sentiste que te daba seguridad, sentiste SU seguridad y eso te encantó..  
-Me encantó ella…  
-Supongo que te habrá costado reconocer que la querías  
-Si pero….

_-NO!  
-Pero Sasuke-kun!!!... nee…  
-Que no!!  
-Naruto, ayúdame!!  
-Déjalo Sakura-chan.. de seguro tiene miedo…_

_"Miedo…..miedo…..miedo….."_

_-Quieres verlo dobe  
-Te reto teme!!  
-Subamos…--la tomó de la mano y fueron  
-Naruto-kun… estás seguro….  
-Jejeje… esos dos deben estar juntos_

_Avanzaron en la fila, y consiguieron los primeros asientos… "LA MONTAÑA RUSA"_

_-Yeh!!!, vas a ver que te va a gustar!!_

_-Tienes miedo… ^^…  
-No… quieres verlo Sakura  
-Te reto…_

_Los seguros compactaron contra sus cuerpos… y empezó a subir aquella maquina. Llegaron a la punta._

_-Listo…--preguntó con una sonrisa radiante que lo embobó—Sasuke?  
-Más que nunca_

_Fue una caída en picada…. El viento azotaba su rostro miró a un costado y la vio levantando su brazos y gritando feliz, sus cabellos rosas se movían danzando en el aire. La vio mirarlo y decirle algo… después de ello recuerda que una lata que se le acercaba…._

_…Unos minutos después…._

_-Lo siento mucho…--dijo un chico de cabellos celestes y sonrisa amplia—tenía que estar hidratado, pero no pensé que la lata de mi refresco te caería  
-No importa Suigetsu… no pensé encontrarte aquí… menos con Karin…  
-Toma—le dio una lata de refresco helada—A pesar del golpe sigues guapo como siempre Sasuke—dijo la pelirroja  
-Hmp…Gracias…  
-Bueno, nosotros seguiremos en los juegos… nos vemos Sasuke…  
-Mantente en contacto—le guiñó el ojo, Karin, para luego abrazar e irse con Suigetsu  
_

_Volteó y se apoyó en la baranda del puente con la lata en su frente Vamos al parque de diversiones, nos merecemos un descanso! Vino y para eso Jaja teme, bonito circulo en tu frente se carcajeó Naruto. La miró de reojo, lo miraba y fruncía el ceño sus cachetes inflados con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
_

_-¿Qué tienes?  
-Nada!—volteó a otro lado  
-El que debería estar enojado soy yo, ni siquiera tuviste la amabilidad de darme algo frío, al menos Karin me dio…AUCH!!... porque me peñiscas!!!  
-¿Quién era ella?  
-ah?—lo peñisco pero no lo soltó-auch!!duele!  
-QUIEN ERA LA TAL KARIN!  
-Es una ex-trabajadora, también estuvo en estos negocios… es la novia de Suigetsu  
-Ah—lo soltó  
-también es mi ex-novia…  
-QUE!—lo miró enfurecida  
-Tranquila no siento nada por ella…  
-Eso que me importa ¬///¬  
-Ven—la abrazó—es solo un recuerdo… además este día será especial para todos, nuestra salida de confraternidad con toda la oficina… estemos juntos si…  
-Si^^…  
_

_Le dio un beso en la frente… la escucho reírse bajito y su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte… se acababa de dar cuenta de algo… se había enamorado…._

-Esa chica es muy tierna…  
-Y muy linda….  
-Sasuke-san… como se apaga esto… se quiere comer a bunny-chan!!

En efecto, la máquina había sacado todo el líquido y ahora amenazaba con hacer tiras al muñeco. Lo apagó y lo sacó. Estaba intacto.

-Fiu…se salvó…gracias….

Salieron de la lavandería, se sintió más relajado, hablar de ello le había servido.

-Bueno supongo que aquí nos separamos—dijo Yaminawa-san  
-Si, oiga… muchas gracias por escucharme…  
-De nada…. Espero que cuando la vuelvas a ver arregles las cosas con ella. Hay situaciones que son difíciles pero tienen las soluciones mas sencillas, tan solo que no se muestran porque nos falta algo… en tu caso es determinación, no tengas miedo, si sabes que es por ella…. ¿Qué puede salir mal?...

Hizo una reverencia y se volteo… a los dos pasos…

-Sasuke-san….  
-Dígame—volteo a verlo  
-¿Crees que la historia es como un circulo en donde todo se repite o como una linea que avanza?….  
-Yo… creo que es como un circulo…porque tarde o temprano llegaremos a los mismo… siempre repetimos nuestras acciones…  
-Sal de ese circulo… la historia de nuestras vidas debe ser una línea…. Rompe el circulo…no cometas un error…

* * *

-Segura que estás bien?  
-Si Ino-chan…  
-Entonces me voy… pero cualquier cosa coges el timbre y llamas a la enfermera o sino a mi, ¿entendiste?  
-Si.. ahora anda… sino Sai se enojará y te regañará por pasar más tiempo aquí que en tu casa  
-Ese no se atreverá a regañarme nunca!....  
-Vale vale… pero anda…  
-Está bien…. Entonces nos vemos mañana..  
-Si no hay remedio….  
-Que??  
-Si…^^

La puerta se cerró…. Eran las 8… el horario de visitas se acababa a esa Hora. Un dia más en ese hospital. Solo hace 9 días había despertado del coma de dos meses… Se había encontrado con bastantes personas en su habitación. Eran rostros nuevos. Les preguntó que hacían ellos ahí, quienes eran, y porque estaba en un hospital—eso lo dedujo por las paredes blancas y el suero que se le administraba—la doctora Tsunade entró, mientras una rubia empezaba a llorar y la abrazaba y otro rubio la trataba de apartar de ella para que la doctora la revisara. ¿No recuerdas nada de nada?¿Sabes tu nombre?HARUNO SAKURA respondió. Salió con los rubios dejando la puerta abierta. Escuchaba palabras como "es un alivio que despertara" "¿Qué le sucede?" "Por el accidente padece amnesia" "Quizá sea temporal" "Se recuperara?" "Quizá nunca recuerde". Le explicaron que había tenido un accidente automovilístico, sufrió una grave contusión cerebral. La intervinieron, salió bien pero al parecer tenía amnesia, aún se quedaría hasta que ella lo decidiera.

Tocaron la puerta. Un conejito se asomó,

-¿Cómo está la niña más bella del mundo?...  
-Bien—sonrió—y tú bunny-chan  
-Yo estoy feliz de verte, La doctora me ha dicho que no has querido comer  
-Es que no me gusta el pescado….  
-Eso se merece un castigo….—jaló a alguien de afuera—usted que piensa Muñeco-san!  
-No lo sé…. –cerró la puerta  
-Ken-san—sonrió  
-Sakura, debes comer todo….—le regañó…  
-Se merece un castigo—habló bunny-chan—yo creo que…--le susurró a Ken-san  
-¿Qué van a hacer?  
-Ataque cosquillas!!  
-No…jajajja…no….basta jajaajjajaj…--se reía mientras le hacían cosquillas  
-Que pasa!...ah… eres tú Yaminawa Kenji…. Pensé que se sentía mal  
-No te preocupes Tsunade… fue culpa de bunny-chan…  
-Yo no hice nada!...ataque cosquillas!!!—le hizo cosquillas a Tsunade  
-Ya ya!! Jajajaja—Lo sujetó—hoy no puedes jugar…recuerda que te toca guardia pediátrica…  
-Lo sé…  
-Te solicitan…  
-Ash…. Tendré que ir…  
-Hasta luego bunny-chan—se despidió Sakura  
-Ya nos vemos Sakura… recuerda comer todo!!  
-Si  
-Yo también me voy…. Vigilaré que no se escape de la guardia..avísanos cualquier cosa…

Salieron de la habitación. La vio grande y espaciosa. Estaba sola… Apagó la luz y se recostó mirando a un cuadro de una senda con flores de cerezos. Trataba de recordar pero no podía… Quería recordar. Morfeo la llamaba…

-Yo también te amo Sakura…--dijo una voz varonil y profunda

Abrió los ojos. ¿Qué fue eso?... ¿De quién era esa voz?. Le sonaba familiar pero no reconocía de quien era. El teléfono sonó. Eran las 11.

-Aló?

-Buenas noches…¿Quién es?  
-¿Quién habla?  
-Soy Haruno Sakura  
-Sakura….

Esa voz. Reconoció esa voz.

-Tú…¿Quién eres?  
-¿Qué?...  
-Disculpa, pero tengo amnesia, acabo de despertar hace 9 días y…

Colgaron.

-QUIÉN ERES!

* * *

No podía ser cierto. ¿Ese era el daño?.

Se había levantado porque necesitaba oír como estaba. Una sorpresa muy grande fue escucharla. Tenía amnesia….… todo tiene solución: lo único irremediable es la muerte… Entiendo… quizá no debí llegar a tu vida… pero el no quería que ella despareciera…. La muerte… estuvo próxima a ella….

* * *

No podía dormir. Desde que escuchó esa voz fragmentos de memorias venían a ella…. …ESTEMOS JUNTOS SI…. …tienes mucho que aprender, Sakura…

Salió a hurtadillas de la habitación... Se había colocado un sacón de Ino, y una boina. Tenía que buscar al dueño de aquella voz.

* * *

Manejó peor que ella, esquivaba los autos y se pasó las luces rojas de los semáforos. Vio los grandes edificios que conformaban "Konoha Central Hospital", estaba doblando cuando una silueta se asomó y quedó petrificado al ver quien era.

-Sakura…--el freno no quería funcionar….

* * *

Salió del hospital… necesitaba encontrar respuestas, quería su vida de vuelta. Empezó a correr mientras lágrimas fluían en su rostro. Sen sentía más que sola. Abandonada. Una luz se asomó a sus ojos. Era un auto. Se quedó parada un instante y después saltó a un costado, hacia los arbustos. El auto chocó contra la pared. Una silueta emergió del auto. Era un hombre. Alto y de cabellos azabache rebeldes. Se escondió.

-Sakura…

Reconoció esa voz…

-Eres quien llamó antes…

Un dolor en su cabeza la hizo caer al piso. Yo también te amo Sakura..pero, no podemos estar juntos….

-Sa….Sasuke….….

* * *

A veces negamos para nosotros lo que sabemos que será realidad. Lo negamos porque tenemos miedo a fallar, a ser felices y regresar a la soledad. No son miedos… es el sentido de autoprotección… Suficiente de sentido de autoprotección…. Ahora ella es la que debía ser protegida, de él… de todos….

Lo miraba…. Se sentía intimidado por esa mirada pura e inocente. Amnesia.

-Tú eres…Sasuke-kun?  
-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke…  
-Lo estoy recordando…  
-Que cosa…  
-Todo…

Silencio.

-Antes del accidente…

_-Todo sea por ti Hinata, feliz cumpleaños dattebayo!! _

_Naruto estaba borracho. La oficina festejaba el cumpleaños a Hinata por ser una gran colaboradora. Estaba tomando un vaso de agua cuando un brazo jalo de su saco. _

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?  
-Ven…--estaba ruborizada—vamos—lo cogió de la mano y salieron _

_Su piel era suave, aterciopelada. Pequeña y cálida. Salieron del recinto y se ubicaron en el jardín exterior de aquel local. Se sentó en la banca y ella permaneció parada. _

_-No te pienso decir los códigos de nuevo—cerró los ojos—ya deberías saberlos…_

_-hn?—abrió un ojo y la vio mirándolo ruborizada y decidida—Te pasa algo, ¿estas bien?  
-Yo… Sasuke, yo quiero decirte algo….  
-Dilo….  
-Tú has sido un gran amigo para mí… aunque nos hayamos conocido de una forma tan particular…  
-Me lanzaste café…  
-Fue un accidente . ….  
-Tranquila—le tomó la mano—sé que fue un accidente  
-Yo—le apretó la mano—ya no puedo verte como amigo…no puedo  
-AH?... ¿Qué tratas de insinuar?—su corazón latía fuerte  
-Sasuke… te amo Sasuke …. _

_Sus músculos se contrajeron, hubo un silencio con una atmósfera pesada. Se le había declarado… Se sentía feliz. Pero… él no sabía que hacer, Karin se lo dijo Si sigues así, no harás feliz a ninguna chica… amarte es lo mismo que ser infeliz….eso lo fue para mi, prefiero estar sin ti que contigo, porque es lo mismo…y duele _

_-Te amo Sasuke, y sé que no es correcto… pero…. No puedo evitarlo…  
-Yo también te amo Sakura—vio que ella lo miró con los ojos felices, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó—pero…--se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—no podemos estar juntos…  
-¿Por qué?—escuchó su voz quebrarse  
-Porque… no soy lo que tú buscas…  
-Si lo eres..  
-No… hay mejores personas allá afuera…ellas si te merecen  
-Pero yo te amo a ti…  
-Y Yo a ti… pero no quiero estar contigo—mintió—es difícil de explicar pero te tornarías una molestia, aunque ya lo eres, serías más carga para mi vida, y no quiero eso..  
-Así que eso era… Molestia, no?... entiendo… quizá no debía llegar a tu vida…. –se separó de él  
-Sakura…--se volteó, le dio la espalda—regresemos con los demás…  
-Si… voy en un momento…. _

_Avanzó unos pasos… _

_-Sakura….gracias…  
_

_Esa fue la despedida que le daba, él no soportaría verla, tendría que renunciar para no verla… tendría que desaparecer o ella tendría que desaparecer….._

_-_Tú me rechazaste…  
-Sakura…

* * *

Hay situaciones que son difíciles pero tienen las soluciones mas sencillas, tan solo que no se muestran porque nos falta algo… en tu caso es determinación, no tengas miedo, si sabes que es por ella…. ¿Qué puede salir mal?...

-Entonces yo me quedé llorando y pensando porque me dijiste gracias… acaso te burlabas de mi?...de mis sentimientos?...

_Se limpió las lágrimas y se subió a su auto. Tenía licencia así que podría manejar… sin medo a que la arresten. Encendió el auto y se fue a la avenida sin destino exacto. Esquivaba autos y se adelantaba… su velocímetro marcaba rojo, estaba llegando a muy excesiva velocidad. Volvió a llorar en el volante. ¿Qué había hecho mal?. Él le amaba, entonces.. ¿Por qué?.... ¿Era el destino que le daba una mala pasada?. Porque la vida se empeñaba en jugar con ella… ella estaba cansada de juegos… quería que este juego se acabase ya… _

_-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Claxon*  
_

_Vio Un auto cerca de su parabrisas, sintió que su cabeza golpeaba duramente con el volante y después de ello una sensación de antigravedad que la llevó a dormir.._

_-_Debo regresar al hospital

Dio media vuelta y avanzó corriendo

* * *

la historia de nuestras vidas debe ser una línea…. Rompe el circulo…no cometas un error…

No más errores.

-SAKURA!

Corrió hasta alcanzarla. La estrechó contra él y escuchó su llanto.

-Déjame ir… déjame… me hace daño verte… ya no… quiero olvidarme de todo…  
-NO!—gritó—Sakura—cogió su rostro con sus manos—no te olvides de mi, ni de este sentimiento… es el sentimiento más puro y noble y mejor si viene de ti… te dije que habían muchas personas que te merecían más que yo… pero no quiero que esas personas tengan este vínculo contigo, no le entregues tu amor…  
-Sasuke…  
-Sakura… no me dejes… no te olvides de mi… te amo Sakura..te amo… y quiero que este sentimiento crezca… no quiero que desaparezca, ni esto, ni tu de mi vida… te quiero a mi lado…  
-Sasuke…te amo…. Te amo Sasuke, nunca me olvidaría de ti…jamás…

Él buscó sus labios y los encontró. De una forma tierna sus labios se apegaron a los de ella, en un contacto suave y sutil, cálido. Sus alientos se mezclaron para dar tregua a la mejor de las esencias…. La esencia del amor…

-AQUÍ ESTAN!

Unas luces los enfocaron. Eran linternas. Ino, Sai, Naruto en pijama, Hinata, Tsunade y Yaminawa-san.

La abrazó y ella correspondió.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES FUERA DE LA CAMA A ESTAS HORAS!!—gritó Ino furiosa—Y tú como permites que esté fuera a estas horas—zarandeó a Sasuke  
-Ino-san—gimoteó Hinata—ya los encontramos  
-Así que al fin te diste cuenta dattebayo!!... se ven bien juntos—dijo Naruto  
-Supongo que es inevitable… Espero no la hagas sufrir de nuevo Uchiha porque sino…  
-Tranquila Ino—sonrió Sai—esto es lo que quiere Sakura, verdad?  
-Si.. yo amo mucho a Sasuke y lo quiero para mi! .  
-Tranquila Sakura…--le dijo Sasuke  
-Así que rompiste el círculo…felicidades….  
-Gracias Yaminawa-san….  
-Me alegra mucho que Sakura esté mejor y que haya al parecer recuperado su memoria pero es hora de dormir…  
-Está bien…

……5 MESES DESPUES…………

-Te ves hermosa—le susurró  
-Gracias….¿sabes?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Te amo  
-Yo a ti…  
-Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer… Señor, puede besar a la novia

Le dio un beso efusivo que todos vitorearon con júbilo. Salieron del brazo y en la puerta de la iglesia sus amigos y amigas los felcitaron.

-Tres hurras por la felicidad de los novios—gritó Naruto—HIP HIP!  
-HURRA!  
-Hip hip!  
-Hurra!  
-HIP HIP  
-HURRA!!  
-Vivan los novios!!!  
-Yo también quiero ser novia—dijo Naruto

Todos rieron…

-DIGO NOVIO!!

Rieron más…

Se suben a la limosina y van rumbo a algún lugar…

Este no es el fin de la historia… es el comienzo de una nueva, ahora comienza su lucha por seguir adelante y no ser un círculo. Porque… a pesar de todas las barreras y todas las fronteras, con amor… la vida es mejor….

-Te amo Sakura…  
-Te amo Sasuke  
-Y será…  
-…para toda la vida…

----Fin----?

**Acepto criticas, tomates voladores, pasteles de crema pero no objetos punzocortantes como shurikens y kunais...**

**Que tengas un gran dia!!**


End file.
